ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Storm
Story John and Toph are standing by a cliff, boulders everywhere. Toph: Remember, for Earthbending, you have to feel the Earth. The only way to move that rock is to be as sturdy as the rock. Push back as it pushes on you. John takes his stance, and thrusts his arm as he stomps the ground. A boulder goes flying into the cliff wall. John swings his arms up, creating an earth tower. He squeezes his fists, as it breaks. He motions his arms, the rocks flying around him. He then slams his arm forward, launching them all like projectiles. Toph: Wow. You need a teacher? John: A teacher in the form. I can manipulate earth, but without the form, it isn’t Earthbending. Toph: Well, looks like I don’t have that much to teach you. I guess that means I get to sit back and relax while you train. John: Ha ha. Maybe with this, I can... Toph: Can what? John: Nothing. Just a lost dream. Come on, let’s join the others. They rejoin Katara and Sokka at the camp. Katara: How was Earthbending training? Toph: Eh. He did alright. John: Still have a long way to go. Sokka: I thought you were supposed to be good at this stuff. Why is it taking so long? John: I don’t have as much experience with Earthbending. I’m used to just smashing the ground. Toph: When I’m done with him, he’ll crush his enemies in an avalanche. (Her face becomes grave, as she puts her hand to the ground.) Something’s coming. Sokka: Something? I don’t like that. What do you mean by something?! Toph: I don’t know. All I know is that it’s coming fast. John: I see it. (The others besides Toph look at him, as he points into the distance. They see a tank train barreling towards them.) Katara: What is that thing? Sokka: Fire Nation, probably. John: It’s moving too fast to outrun. Toph, you think you could take you guys away with Earthbending, fast travel? Toph: (Sighs) I thought you were going to ask something hard, like bending metal. No problem, Bigfoot. Katara: What about you? (John turns into Four Arms.) Four Arms: I’m going to see if that thing can take four arms of punishment. Toph raises her arms, and she, Katara and Sokka are lifted onto an earth wave. Toph places her feet on it, and moves her legs like walking. The earth takes them away. Four Arms takes an Earthbending stance, as the tank train approaches. Four Arms grips his fists, the cliff behind him shaking. He moves his arms backwards, the cliff breaking. He thrusts his arms forward, as the entire cliffside goes flying forward, several boulders falling onto the tank train. The tank train is buried, as Four Arms claps his hands, wiping dust off. The tank train breaks through, with no lost of speed. Four Arms: Maybe I’ll just tear through it with my bare hands. Four Arms charges forward, going head on with the tank train. He swings his fists, when a blast of blue fire comes out of the front of the tank train, sending him flying. Four Arms gets up, when he’s hit by the tank train, sent flying through the open space that was once the cliff side. End Scene John wakes up, groggy. John: Ow. That was not fun. Iroh: You look like you could use a refreshing cup of tea. (John turns to see Iroh sitting by a fire, a teapot on it. Iroh has lost his ponytail, and is dressed in Earth Kingdom colors.) John: You. The old dude with the scar guy. Iroh: If you are referring to my nephew Zuko, you are correct. It is nice to meet you, “new avatar,” face to face. My name is Iroh. Just so you don't refer to me as, "old dude." John: Sorry. So, where is Zuko? Iroh: Gone. Many things have happened since we last saw you. The pirates destroyed our ship, and we became fugitives. My niece, and Zuko’s younger sister, Azula, was sent to arrest us. John: Azula? That’s really her name? Iroh: She is an incredibly dangerous Fire Bender, she and her brother being children to the Fire Lord. John: Zuko’s a prince?! Iroh: One destined for great things. John: Then why chase me? (Iroh pours tea into a cup, handing it to John. John takes it as Iroh pours himself a cup.) Iroh: My nephew has suffered much in his life. Three years ago, I brought him to a war council, in his father’s meeting room. Zuko argued with the General of the meeting, and agreed to an Agni Kai. John: Agni Kai? Iroh: It is essentially a Firebending duel, which only ends when one burns the other. John: The scar. He lost. Iroh: He didn’t fight. Zuko thought he was fighting the General. But it was his father’s meeting room, so he had dishonored him. Zuko refused to fight, and his father gave him that scar. He was then banished for shaming the Fire Lord, and could return if he catches the Avatar. The true Avatar. John: So you know. Iroh: I have a deep connection with the spirit world, and I know that you are not part of either this physical world or the spirit one. Only the true Avatar can bring balance back to the world. You are not the hero of this story. John: Seems like I can’t be a hero anymore, wherever I go. Iroh: You may find your purpose yet. I believe that Zuko’s destiny is to teach the Avatar Firebending, and I’ve tried preparing him for it. However, he is too stubborn to see anything past is own desires. John: Thank you. This has been very helpful. (John stands up.) But I’ve got friends in trouble. Iroh: Good luck. Here. (He hands John a circular tile, with a white lotus on it.) The White Lotus will always open its doors to those who seek knowledge. John: (Takes the tile) Thanks. (John runs off.) End Scene Toph is moving the earth wave, Katara and Sokka holding on for dear life. Sokka: Agh! You’re going to kill us! Toph: Oh, relax. It’s not like I’m going to get run over. Uh, never mind. (Katara and Sokka turn around, seeing the tank train fast approaching.) Sokka: Go faster! Katara: There’s a village up ahead! Toph: I’m ready to face this thing, whatever it is. The tank train barrels down the plains. Then, Cannonbolt is rolling besides it, and rams it from the side. Cannonbolt: Alright, tough guy. Let’s see what you’ve got. Cannonbolt rolls ahead of the tank train, and comes at it head on. He’s knocked away, but quickly gets back on the path. He bumps into it from the side repeatedly, when a blue fire wave is shot out of a hole, causing Cannonbolt to tumble out of control, landing on his stomach. The tank train keeps going, heading towards a stopped Toph. Cannonbolt curls back up and rolls again, jumping into the air and shifts, Upgrade landing on the tank train. Upgrade: This is pretty low level tech for this guy. Oh well. (Upgrade merges with the tank train, and forces it to a screeching halt. It stops just outside the village.) Katara: John! Toph: He sure took his time. Upgrade comes off the tank train, which groans as it falls apart. Out of the rubble comes three teenage girls. The leader was wearing a Fire Nation outfit, black with red outlines. She has a fire shaped crown going around her small ponytail. Her nails are long and her expression is evil. The second one is a cheery girl in pink, her stomach exposed. She has brown hair in a long ponytail. The final girl is wearing red robes, her face emotionless. She has black hair, and she yawns. Upgrade: So I guess you are Azula? You’re name makes it obvious. Blue fire. Azula: And you are this shiftling Avatar? So far, I’m not impressed. Ty Lee, (The girl in pink steps forward.) Mai, (The girl with black hair steps forward.) Handle the others. The Avatar is mine. Ty Lee: Okey dokey! Mai: (Unenthusiastically) Whatever. Azula thrusts her finger forward, releasing a blue fire blast, sending Upgrade flying deep into the ruins of the city. Mai swings her arms, sharp knives being launched out of her sleeve. Toph forms an earth wall, taking the attacks. Mai lands on top of the wall, firing more knives at Toph. Toph thrusts her arms forward, the ground underneath her taking her into the village, dodging the attacks. Mai yawns, as she dashes in after her. Ty Lee: Whee! Ty Lee dodges and flips over a stream of water, which Katara was bending after her. Sokka throws his boomerang, and Ty Lee does a side flip, the boomerang going right past her face. She then lands and dashes in, jabbing Katara’s right arm with her fists. Katara’s arm goes limp, as her bending suffers. Katara tries to pull the water back with her other hand, when Ty Lee jabs her left arm several times, causing the water to fall to the ground. The boomerang returns to Sokka, as he throws it again. Ty Lee dodges. Ty Lee: Aw. Don’t be like that, cutie. You should have fun. Like this! Ty Lee charges in, Sokka drawing his club. He swings it which Ty Lee dodges, bending her body backwards till her head was to the ground. She puts her chest to the ground and spins on her hands, tripping Sokka. He falls, and Ty Lee kicks him in the head, knocking him into the fence wall surrounding the village. Ty Lee then jabs his entire body, and he is completely limp. Ty Lee: There we go. Now, wasn’t that fun? Ah! (She’s hit by a wave of fire, being knocked down. Iroh appears.) Iroh: It’s such a shame to have to hurt beauty such as yourself. Why don’t you run along? Ty Lee: Mr. Iroh? Sorry, but we’re supposed to capture you, Prince Zuko, and that Avatar guy. Nothing personal! (Ty Lee dashes in, as Iroh swings his leg, a whip of fire tripping Ty Lee. She falls flat on her face.) Iroh: Likewise. Toph has formed earth armor, rocks covering her entire body. Knives bounce off her armor, as Toph slides towards Mai. Mai jumps onto a building, firing more knives. Rocks fly up after Mai, who dodges. Mai: Forget it. This isn’t even worth it. (Mai then runs out of the city, picking up Ty Lee as she goes.) Toph: Yeah! You better run! (The entire village shakes, Toph barely keeping on her feet.) What did you turn into now, Bigfoot? Armodrillo punches the ground, jackhammers pumping, as the earth splits heading towards Azula. Azula dodges as she swings her fingers, a blade of fire flying towards Armodrillo. He swings his arms up, an earth pillar taking him into the sky. He pumps his jackhammers in midair, several rocks breaking from the ground, circling around him. He points his arms at Azula, and pumps them one burst at a time, firing the rocks at her like a machine gun. Azula breathes blue fire, catching and burning through the rocks. Azula then runs forward, and swings her foot upwards, a trail of fire going up the earth pillar. Armodrillo jumps off, going to punch Azula. Azula raises her sparkling fingers, and shoots a stream of lightning, hitting Armodrillo head on, sending him flying. Armodrillo breaks through a building, John moaning in the debris field. Azula: Hardly a fight. I was expecting a challenge. (A burst of fire flies at Azula, which she breaks by swinging her arm, catching the fire. She turns, seeing Zuko there. He was wearing Earth Kingdom attire, his ponytail gone and with short hair on his head.) Ah, Zuzu. Saves me the trouble of looking for you. Zuko: The Avatar is mine. Zuko releases bursts of fire, which Azula redirects. Azula releases a fire burst, which Zuko dodges, swinging his leg as a wave of fire flies at Azula. Azula ducks and dodges, and dashes in. She thrusts her arm forward, which Zuko blocks with his arm. Zuko releases fire at her, which she kicks away. She gets free and kicks Zuko, a burst of fire sending Zuko flying through a building. Azula starts walking towards Zuko, when an earth wave comes at her, which she dodges. Toph launches several boulders at Azula, and she swings her fingers, a blade of fire slicing through all of them. Water forms in front of Toph as a shield. Katara appears to the side of Azula, swinging her arm as the water flies at Azula. Azula spins, a whip of fire blocking the water. Several streams of fire fly at Azula, pushing her back. Iroh appears, and Zuko rejoins them. Azula: Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors together. Azula launches lightning, and Iroh moves forward, thrusting two fingers forward, and he absorbs the lightning. Azula is shocked, as Iroh motions his arms, firing the lightning out his other hand. The lightning goes into the air, when it is arcs and comes back down. The group sees Feedback standing on the second floor of a building, going into one of his antenna. Iroh: Would you look at that? (Azula launches a quick burst of fire, hitting Iroh in the left shoulder.) Aaaah! (He falls to the floor.) Zuko: Uncle! Feedback jumps to the ground, and charges at Azula. Azula launches a fire blast, which Feedback dodges, swinging an electric fist. Azula swings her arm, a fire circle forming and blocking the fist. An antenna moves above Azula, firing an electric blast, catching Azula off guard and knocking her down. She gets back up instantly, releasing whips of fire as she spins. Feedback dodges, and fires a powerful electric blast from his hands. Azula fires a fire blast, which causes a huge explosion. Smoke envelops the area, and Azula is gone when it clears. Feedback: Yeah, you better run! (John reverts, as the others are gathered around Zuko and Iroh.) Katara: Zuko, I can help heal him. Zuko: LEAVE! (Zuko releases a large wave of fire, pushing the others back. John motions them to come on, and they follow him away.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Katara *Sokka *Toph Beifong Neutral Characters *Prince Zuko *Iroh Villains *Azula *Ty Lee *Mai Aliens *Four Arms *Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) *Upgrade *Armodrillo *Feedback Trivia *This episode begins John's training in Earthbending. *This episode introduces Azula, the main villain of Book 2. *Zuko and Iroh return, being on the run. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc